


Best Gift Ever

by clingykeith



Series: Bottom Lance Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinda, Kinda dubcon at the beginning?, Lance gets fucked by a horny jello alien idk what else to tell you, Oral Sex, Other, Prostate Milking, Slime, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Xenophilia, dubcon ending?, goo, lance has two brain cells and they’re both horny, swapping spit, the goo makes like. Tendrils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: Lance receives a mysterious gift from the last planet they saved, and quickly finds out what it’s purpose is.Spoiler: it’s to fuck him stupid#bottomlanceweek day 7: xenophilia
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Goo, Keith/Sentient Goo, Lance/Sentient Goo
Series: Bottom Lance Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This week has been super fun guys, thanks so much for reading! <3

Lance is given it as a gift from the people of the last planet they visited. No one else got one, just Lance. They said it was because Lance was the one ready for it. The guy was happy to hear the flattery, of course, but he doesn’t really understand... why? It’s just a weird little jelly blob. The same volume as an apple. He thinks it’s alive? It keeps wiggling, so it’s probably alive. So like, how is he supposed to take care of it? What does it eat? Is it going to kill him eventually?

They told him that the blob will bring him great joy and pleasure. And, like, sure, when he lets it worm its way between his fingers, weaving in and out between the digits, he supposes it does feel nice. Kinda warm and tingly.

He’s sitting in bed with the data pad in one hand, letting the thing worm around his hand and wrist before he goes to sleep. The jelly starts work at his fingers in a way it hasn’t done before, kinda feels like someone’s sucking on them. Damn, that feels good. A little weird, but whatever.He sighs and lets the thing do as it pleases as he scrolls through an Altean catalog in search of a new face cream.

The little slime creature begins to creep up Lance’s arm and he lets it, the slightly damp trail it leaves behind tingles his skin and feels really nice. Like a bizzare spa treatment. It slips up onto his shoulder and then back down to his bare chest, then his tummy, and Lance suddenly is aware of the creature again as it starts to try and sneak under the waistband of his underwear.

He almost stops it, he really does. But he’s curious, okay? The thing seems like it’s on a mission, like it knows where it’s going. It doesn’t seem lost. The little slime slips under his boxers and wiggles down until it attaches itself to the tip of hisdick and starts that sucking thing again.

Lance drops the data pad, suddenly unable to do or think of anything other than how good that fucking feels. He’s had chicks suck him off in high school before, and that was great, but this? This is some next level shit. It’s only big enough to really wrap around half his dick, but it’s enough. He’s fully hard and leaking so fucking fast. He reaches a hand down to pull his underwear off and there it is: the weird little green blob undulating on his cock like it really is sucking on him. He can see his dick through whatever the thing is made of, can see his pre pearl at his slit and then get absorbed by the creature.

God, fuck, Lance can’t take it anymore. He reaches down one hand to stroke the rest of his shaft and another to massage his balls. He grunts as he brings himself to completion, stomach muscles tightening and cock twitching. He cums so hard his eyes cross.

His vision rights itself just in time for him to see the thing absorb his creamy white cum, the substance disappearing inside of the creature.

Is this... is this how it eats?

The next two nights, the same thing happens. The thing seems to be excited when Lance returns to his room and climbs into his hand eagerly, wiggling its way down to his penis and begin to suck at him. Fuck, this is the greatest gift ever. Bless those riddle-speaking weirdos at the last planet, they gave him an alien fleshlight!

On the third day, Lance is hanging out with everyone in the common area, his little goo friend perched on his shoulder.

“Did you ever figure out what that thing is for?” Hunk asks.

Lance gives a shrug with his other shoulder. He’s obviously not gonna tell him. “You think if Pidge and Coran can’t figure it out that means I would?” He laughs. “It kinda just feels tingly? Sorta relaxing.” The slime in question reaches up Lance’s neck and begins to suck at his earlobe. Lance barely succeeds in not allowing the pleasure he feels from that show on his face.

Hunk watches the jelly thing as it does this and makes a face. “Dunno man, it still kinda creeps me out.”

Lance waves a dismissive hand. “It’s fine, Hunk. It’s just affectionate.”

The bigger man squints at the creature. “Is it...bigger?”

“What? No, it’s—” Lance gently pulls the thing off of him to look at it in his hand. No, it’s definitely bigger. It’s more the size of a grapefruit now. “Ha, damn I guess it is. Good boy!”

Hunk shivers. “What are you feeding it?”

“Nothing, just water.” Liar, liar, pants on fire.

Hunk’s suspicious expression never leaves him. “Well, whatever. But if this thing goes killer like that cute kitten-looking thing Keith insisted on keeping from Cor’tek, don’t come crying to me.”

“Hunk will you let that _go_ ,” Keith calls from the other side of the room.

Lance doesn’t really hear them, focused on how the creature is sucking at his fingers again.

The creature keeps growing, and now it’s able to swallow his whole dick when it sucks him. Returning to his room to get head from this slime ball is what he looks forward to every single day.

The thing is about the size of a cantaloupe when it splits for the first time. One part going to suck his cock like always, the other creeping further down until it rubs its wet little body against his asshole.

“Whoa, fella, that’s kinda—” But Lance gets cut off by his own whimper when it begins to suck at his rim, too. He knows he should stop it when it starts to try and push inside him, knows that he should be worried about it getting lost inside him, but fuck, its perfect. It’s wet enough to ease any friction, and it can make itself skinny enough to slide in at first, then adjust its shape to stretch him out. The thing slides in further, disappearing inside him, and Lance almost begins to panic, but all thought gets wiped out when it locates his prostate inside of him, latches on to it, and sucks.

“Oh, fuck—” Lance cums into the goo on his dick almost instantly, but the slime in his ass doesn’t stop until he cums two more times. The boy is practically screaming, biting into his fist to keep from waking the entire castleship, tears of pleasure and overwhelm streaming down his face.

When the thing finally has had enough, the bit in his ass slides out easily, joining itself where it continues to simply warm Lance’s cock. Lance is panting and buzzing, he’s never cum from his ass before, was never able to find his prostate in all his efforts jerking off alone. This little thing is his new best friend.

It continues to grow, now able to wrap itself around his thigh to anchor itself as it fucks Lance’s ass, the rest of it on his cock like always. Lance is up on his knees in bed, leaning backward so his shoulders and top of his head are resting against the wall behind him. He’s so lost in pleasure that he doesn’t notice at first the small piece of goo creeping up his torso until it’s on his neck. He thinks it’s going to attach to his earlobe again as it likes to do sometimes when it’s not fucking him stupid. But it instead slides over the curve of his jaw, towards the corner of his mouth. Lance is too dumb from getting his prostate punched that he doesn’t think to close his gaping mouth until the thing slides in. His eyes go wide at the sensation, afraid he might choke.

But the jelly just flickers happily around in his mouth, and Lance finds that it tastes good, kind of sweet like sour candy. So he rolls the creature around with his tongue, drool gathering up and spilling over the sides with the force of the thrusts coming from under him. He swirls the slime around in his mouth as it hangs open, occasionally closing his lips around it to suck gently.

Lance cums with a squeal, eyes rolling back into his head, bucking his hips into the air. It’s the fourth time he’s cum this session. Ever since the thing discovered his prostate he’s been cumming at least three times each time they’re together. Forcing him to ejaculate into the goo sucking at his cock.

Once the creature has drank it’s fill, the piece in Lance’s mouth wiggles out and rejoins the main body, where it all gathers together to keep Lance’s cock warm and ass full. He falls asleep like that.

Because he’s cumming three to four times as much than usual, the goo grows more and more every day. Soon its able to wrap around his entire crotch, milking his cock and fucking his ass with increasingly fatter and fatter tendrils of goo while still suckling and massaging his stretched rim.

It grows until an arm of goo can wrap around his torso, up his neck and slither into Lance’s mouth for him to suck on. The thing thrusts in and out of his mouth, gently testing Lance’s tolerance before pushing deeper and deeper until he’s gagging on it with it deep in his throat. He feels something’s coming as the thing throbs and twitches in his mouth, and then the dam bursts, and the goo emits a sweet liquid inside of Lance’s mouth. Did it just... cum?

Lance swallows the substance greedily, it tastes so warm and sweet, and he wants more.

It grows more until it can spare more goo to create more tendrils to caress the rest of Lance’s body, to stroke his sides, to nibble on his fingers and toes, to suck on his sensitive brown nipples.

Lance reaches shakey hands up to try and jerk the slimy appendage fucking his throat like it’s a cock in a desperate attempt to get more of that sweet substance.He’s rewarded for his efforts, the bit in his mouth feeds him a spray of yummy juice and the one in his ass does the same, causing Lance to go cross-eyed as he cums for the nth time that day.

He knows full well that the thing is probably using him to feed, just milking him for his cum but he can’t find it in him to be mad or even scared. The fear’s been fucked out of him a long time ago. So he continues about his horny business, getting milked dry and guzzling alien cum.

Lance is lying on his back, half his body covered in slime that sucks and squeezes and tickles his skin in all the right ways. His hips buck upward from the force of the thrusts of the tendril fucking into his ass from underneath as the one in his mouth gently pushes in and out, feeding him more of that yummy cum.

He’s so out of it that he doesn’t hear the knock at the door. Doesn’t hear Keith’s voice on the other side saying “Lance? You didn’t come to dinner and I just wanted to see if you were okay?” Doesn’t hear the door open.

But he does open his eyes to see his best friend and crush staring at him wide-eyed in the door. But lance isn’t scared or even embarrassed. The goo in his mouth pulls out as if it knows that Lance wants to speak.

“Keith, you’ve gotta try this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns how great their new alien friend is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, even though this work is part of bottom Lance week, this chapter is an add on after the event and I’m having Lance be a gentle top guiding Keith through this experience ~

“Lance, what the hell is this?”

Keith can’t believe what he’s looking at. Well, he kind of can a little bit. If anyone was going to find away to fuck their new alien pet it was going to be Lance. But Keith never thought he’d have the honor of seeing Lance in this debauched state. He looks wrecked: lying on his back, hair a mess, face flushed , his entire crotch is covered in that goo he got from that one planet a few weeks ago, but Keith could have sworn there wasn’t this much of it—

“Not sure, but it feels so good. Get over here.”

Keith obeys before he can think better of it. If Lance tells Keith to do something while he’s all sweaty and horny, then Keith’s gonna do it. No brain cells needed.

He sat gingerly on the edge of Lance’s bed and watched, transfixed by his teammate. Lance sat up and held out a cupped hand, the slime that was in his mouth separating itself into his palm. “Here, put that on your dick.”

“What? No!”

“C’mon, dude. Don’t make it weird.”

Keith is about to make a comment back about how he’s _definitely not_ the one making this weird, but then he sees what’s happening between Lance’s spread legs.

The gelatinous green substance is transparent, so he can see exactly what’s happening. Can see Lance’s asshole stretched wide open around the stuff as it slowly rocks in and out of him. Can see where it gently is rippling around his balls, massaging them.

Keith’s cock twitches in his leggings. Yeah. He wants that.

He rolls his eyes, feigning indifference. “Fine, give it here.” He makes quick work of taking off his boots and leggings, pulling his dick out over the waistband of his underwear.

Lance tilts his head slightly in thought, admiring him as he hands the handful of goo over to his friend. “You got a pretty dick.” He says.

Keith flushes as he takes the slime and scooches forward on the bed, a little closer to Lance. He guides the substance down to his penis, and the stuff must know where to go, because it practically leaps from his hand to latch onto his cockhead.

He lets out an embarrassing sound and falls forward almost immediately, bracing himself on his forearms.

“It’s good, right?” Lance says, smirking down at the other boy.

Keith looks up at him. “Fuck, so good. How does it —?”

“No clue. I try not to ask questions.”

Keith nods and pulls himself back up, readjusting himself to lean against the wall adjacent to Lance, as his bed is walled in on three sides like a little cubby in his room.

Keith can’t help but look at Lance’s goo-covered body as he reaches down to begin to slowly stroke the part of his cock the goo can’t reach. “Here, take a little more.” He hands Keith another palm-sized piece, which leaps onto Keith and disappears under his underwear.

Keith sits up a little straighter when he feels it pressing against his asshole. “Uh, Lance? It’s trying to— is it gonna—?”

“Nah, I thought the same thing at first but it’ll be fine.” Lance hums reassuringly. He puts a hand on Keith’s bare thigh and rubs him there soothingly as the slime worms its way into Keith’s butt.

Keith is panting as the goo on his cock sucks at him and the one in his ass wiggles inside, gasping when it latches onto his prostate.

“There it is.” Lance laughs. He watches Keith for a moment, strokes his hair and flicks a nipple just to watch the other boy squirm a little. “You look so good like that, Keith.” He says fondly.

A tendril of slime climbs up Lance’s neck and slides into the boy’s mouth and he hums around it, suckling at it. He leans back and closes his eyes he continues to stroke his hand on Keith’s thigh.

The sight of Lance casually sucking on that thing, arms and legs spread out like he’s a king lounging on his throne, is what throws Keith over the edge— cumming into the slime latched onto his slit with a whine. The creature absorbs his cum quickly.

Lance groans next to him and Keith looks back to him, the slime in his mouth looks like its throbbing and Lance is sucking harder. The thing pulls out and Lance shifts his gaze to Keith. “You want some? It’s good.” He’s barely able to keep the liquid in his mouth.

Keith should say no, should have said no a long time ago, but he’s in too deep now. He nods and leans closer, and Lance closes the gap. Lance feeds him the creature’s cum, letting it pass into Keith’s mouth as they kiss. Keith swallows it hungrily, it tastes so sweet. They scooch closer to each other, cradling each other’s faces as they kiss sweetly, long after the taste of the alien cum is gone. Both are content to finally be able to kiss the other.

Keith is the one to pull away first. “Lemme suck your cock.”

Lance smiles. “Good luck getting this thing to back off.” He gestures to the goop currently nursing from his leaking cockhead.

Keith pouts. “I can share.” The other laughs.

The shorter boy maneuvers down Lance’s body until he’s in between his spread legs. He takes a deep breath and dives in, wrapping his hands and lips overtop of the slime-covered cock. The texture allows him to slip over the shaft easily, and it tastes pretty good too. He finds himself licking at the substance just for the taste. In his sucking, he accidentally slurps a piece that had unlatched itself, allowing it to be sucked into Keith’s mouth.

He startles at this at first, but then dives in so he can taste Lance directly. He flicks his tongue over the head and moans at the taste of his teammate. The piece of goo is still in his mouth and acts like a second tongue as Keith sucks and licks at his lovers rod. The extra item in his mouth makes it near impossible to control his saliva and is drooling all over his teammate’s cock, not like either of them seem to mind, the sight and wet feeling of it making Lance insane. He’s barely hanging on, gripping Keith’s hair and giving aborted thrusts into the boy’s mouth as he cries out in pleasure.

“Oh god, baby. That feels so good, oh fuck, Keith—”

Keith is in heaven. He’s dreamed of sucking off Lance for way too long now and even though this isn’t the exact scenario he’d imagined, he’s certainly not complaining. The jelly alien on his dick and in his ass are still working him and he reaches his peak while he’s pleasuring Lance and he moans his climax, eyes rolling up.

“Baby, I’m gonna—” Lance cums at the sight of Keith’s debauched face, right into his mouth with a groan and Keith lets the goo in his mouth absorb the substance and he can feel it bloat slightly larger in his mouth as it feeds.

He and Lance move to lie down and tangle together, cradling each other’s faces as they exchange tender, open-mouthed kisses. A piece of goo slithers up and worms its way into their mouths and they exchange it back and fourth between their lips.

The slime continues to gently fuck them both, forcing contented sighs and whines out of the two boys. They’re both hard again in record time.

“Want you to fuck me.” Keith says between breaths.

“God, yeah. Yes.” Lance immediately is moving, crawling on top of Keith.He spits out the slime from his mouth into his hand and reaches down to place it on Keith’s nipple, where it begins its work. “God you’re so fucking pretty, wanted this forever—”

“Yeah?” Keith tries to sound teasing, the slime gives a particularly harsh suck on his nipple, causing the word to curl up at the end in a whine.

“Yeah.” Lance lines up his slime-covered cock with Keith’s already stretched out and filled hole, pressing inside slowly. The sound is disgusting, a wet squelching sound that seems to echo. Keith throws his head back and arches, stretched so wide so suddenly.

“Oh god, Lance—” Keith is clutching onto the sheets above his head as his face pinches in pleasure. He’s beautiful, Lance thinks, his form is stretched out under him like this is where he was meant to be, his dark hair fanned out around his pale face that grows pinker with every passing second. He’s so pretty, prettier than any of his high school girlfriends, prettier than any model or actress he’s ever crushed on. “Fuck me, please, uhn—need you—”

The sight of Keith, tough-guy hot-shot Keith Kogane writhing under him, begging for his cock does something to Lance. The old, immature part of him that still believes they’re rivals relishes in it: _he’s won_.

He grips Keith’s hips tight and starts to fuck in and out him as fast and deep as he can and it’s got Keith squealing. He clenches around Lance and it’s clear that he’s cumming again. The slime inside of Lance continues to push his button and he cums soon after, but neither of them notice how strange it is that neither of them go soft, they just continue to take their pleasure.

“You like that, baby?”

“Oh fuck, fuck, Lance, ye-e-s!” Keith is screaming as he’s fucked by the boy he’s had the hots for for years, coupled with the alien substance sucking at his cockhead and rim. Not to mention the feeling of all that wetness of the slime between his legs.

“You’re so fucking noisy, sweetheart.” Lance says fondly. As if on command, the goo slithers up Keith’s trembling torso and slides into the boy’s mouth. Keith startles at first, then melts into the feeling and allows his mouth to be explored, savoring that sweet taste.

The sight of Keith nursing that slime-cock—eyes lidded, little _mm-mm-mms_ getting punched out of him still with Lane’s thrusts—sends Lance over the edge again.

The boys continue to ravish each other, switching positions so that Keith is straddling Lance and bouncing on his cock, another tendril of slime sneaking in to fuck alongside him. Lance reaches up to tweak at Keith’s nipples and he cums with a squeal, slime rushing up to his mouth to muffle his noises again and he moans at the feeling of getting stuffed from both sides.

They’re so lost in a haze of pleasure and and each other’s presence—ejaculating into the creature over and over again— that they don’t notice the slime continue to grow and grow and grow, until it encompasses both of their bodies in a large blob, somehow still able to breathe. They’re clinging to each other, kissing slow and gentle once more, they caress each other lazily even while surrounded by the warm jelly, but ultimately too tired to move their bodies on their own.

But the slime keeps them bound together, fucking into each boy’s ass and forcing their hips together, forcing Lance’s still-hard cock inside his lover. The slime is all around them, sucking gently at every point of their skin, taking its own pleasure from its new food sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m usually pretty good at shamelessly writing porn, but this chapter had me rethinking my whole entire life. Why am I like this
> 
> Also, like, they’re probably fine. Eventually. Everything's fine


End file.
